An Explosive Pool Party
by Ice Flower 24
Summary: Mario's success at rescuing the princess is celebrated with a fun pool party at the castle. Request from Barbacar. Not associated with my other two stories.


**Now, hold on! Before anyone fusses at me, the sequel is almost done. I've got a few more chapters to go and then I've got to proofread it. But it's coming, and now that midterms are over, it's coming faster. In the meantime, here's a story not affiliated with the other two**.

 **Also thanks to Anonymous Girl Gamer for reviewing, and thanks to you and XxTerminaKonataxX for favoriting.**

 **So without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

With Bowser finally defeated, Mario soon found himself back to Peach's castle. Everything seemed to be normal and well, but he had to check on the princess first. He'd already defeated her kidnapper, so she should be fine, but he had to make sure. He rushed up to the castle door, and sure enough, there was his princess looking perfectly well. They both had huge smiles on their faces as Mario walked up to greet her.

"Thank you, Mario," Peach said. Mario only nodded slightly and bowed. She gracefully walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the nose. Mario sighed blissfully at the display of affection before spinning around and throwing a peace sign.

"You know what?" Peach said, smiling. "I think this calls for a celebration!"

"What kind of celebration?" Mario inquired.

"How about a pool party?" Peach suggested excitedly. "It'll be so much fun!"

"Sounds great!" He exclaimed. "We'll invite Luigi and Yoshi. And some of the toads, too."

"Why stop there?" She asked. "Let's invite all of our friends for a pool party tonight! And I've got an idea to make this celebration even more fun!"

"Let's-a do it!" Mario cheered, doing an excited backflip.

Later that evening, the whole gang had gathered at the castle pool. There was a large table outside filled with food, loud dance music was blasting from the radio, and splashing and laughter filled the air as Toads played in the pool. Yoshi decided to get something to eat at the table, so he grabbed a plate and started filling it with his favorite fruits. Unfortunately for him, popular antagonists, Wario and Waluigi, decided to be a couple of jerks today. They walked up to the poor dinosaur and smashed the plate in his face, laughing obnoxiously.

"What's the matter? Baby no like his food?" Waluigi teased in a whiny baby voice. The taunting prompted Yoshi to sob as his tormentors laughed like hyenas. But after a few seconds, they were both hit square in their giant noses with apples.

"Ouch! Wah?" They both shouted.

"You leave him alone, you big bullies!" They heard Daisy cry out. She had another apple in one hand and her other arm wrapped around Yoshi.

"Wah? What are you gonna do about it?" Wario sneered. Daisy needed only bounce the third apple a couple of times before the boys got the hint and left, grumbling.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi thanked, hugging her.

"No problem," she replied. "We've got plenty of food at our table. Wanna hang with us?"

He nodded, and Daisy collected a couple of fruit punches before walking him back to her poolside table. As they approached, they heard heavy laughter from Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina.

"Hey, guys," Mario greeted.

"Yo," she replied. She handed one of her fruit punches to Rosalina and said, "Rosie, here's the fruit punch you wanted."

"Thanks, Daisy," she said. She downed the glass of punch, set her cup down on the table beside her, and popped a cigarette in a fancy golden holder in her mouth. Daisy, in turn, grabbed a big fat orange cigar out of her purse.

"I thought you didn't smoke," Luigi said.

"I don't usually, but I'll splurge for a celebration like this," she replied.

"So, I was visiting an old buddy of mine, and he had, like, three teeth missing," Mario said.

"Why? What happened?" Luigi asked, astonished.

"He said his wife made some pancakes and they were really, really hard when he tried to pick them up."

"So why didn't he just say 'no' to the pancakes?" Rosalina asked.

"He did; that's why he lost three teeth," Mario explained. Instantly, the table roared with laughter.

"That reminds me of something I saw on TV the other day," Luigi started, but before he could continue his story, the music turned down.

"Attention everyone!" Peach announced from the stereo. "I want to take a moment to thank Mario for rescuing me once again." Applause roared from the crowd in response. "Thanks to you, Mario, the power of the stars has been returned to the castle, and there is finally peace. So I have a special way to celebrate."

She stepped aside for a group of Toads to roll a large red and blue cannon in front of the crowd. Everybody in the crowd gasped in awe and Mario's eyes glimmered in excitement.

"For your heroic deeds, we are honored to launch you out of the Mushroom Kingdom celebratory cannon!" Everybody cheered wildly as Mario rushed up to the cannon. Peach reached up and lowered the mouth down to where Mario could enter before continuing, "It's quite an honor, really. Not many people get to be celebrated this way. I can't think of anyone more worthy."

"It really is an honor, Princess," he replied, tipping his cap. "Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Peach asked. Mario nodded in excitement before hopping into the cannon. Peach pushed the cannon upright and lit a small match. She brought the fire to the cannon and lit the fuse.

"Are you ready, everyone?" Peach cheered. Everyone screamed and whooped in response. She covered her ears and shouted. "Alright! In five..."

The other partygoers joined in as the fuse got smaller, "Four...three...two...one!"

*BOOM*

Peach shaded her face with her hand after Mario was launched out of the cannon and was sent flying through the air, whooping excitedly as he flew. The crowd went nuts as he soared higher...and higher...and higher still. After thirty seconds after the initial explosion, all the cheers subsided and the guests looked on in concern. A twinkle in the sky, and he was gone. Amid the dead silence that befell the crowd, Daisy eventually mumbled, "Uh...is he coming back down?"

"Maybe you launched him into space by accident," Rosalina said nonchalantly, puffing some more smoke. She chuckled a little, but stopped when she looked up and noticed the others glaring at her. "...What?"

Meanwhile, up in the air, Mario was started to get concerned, too. He had been flying for quite some time and showed no signs of falling anytime soon. Before he knew it, he was up in space. He rubbed his eyes a little to get his bearings and stared off into the vast emptiness of space. It was really quiet and peaceful there; he was able to relax for a moment. A moving object above got his attention. He looked up to see a large cluster of space rocks flying above him.

He relaxed in the peace for a little while longer, and swam downward towards the earth. He felt the force of gravity begin to work on him and pull him down.

Back on the ground, everyone was starting to get flustered. It had been too long since anyone had seen any sign of Mario.

"Now, everyone! No need to panic! I'm sure he's fine!" Peach assured, though she wasn't so sure herself.

"Hey, look! Up in the sky!" Luigi called, pointing in the air.

"It's a bird!" Rosalina said.

"It's a plane!" Toad said back.

"No wait..." Peach mused. "Is that...?!"

As if in response to her question, everyone heard a distant, "Geronimo!"

As the call grew louder, everyone could clearly see Mario falling out of the sky. He did a triple back flip, formed a cannonball, and dove into the pool. The force of the impact pushed all of the water out of the pool and into the air, leaving Mario lying flat on his stomach on the concrete floor.

"Mario! Are you alright?!" Peach cried into the empty pool. No response. "...Mario...?"

Just then, Mario picked his head up and gave a thumbs up, indicating that he was okay. The partygoers went ballistic as he stood up and jumped out of the pool. The water he had forced out came falling down like rain as everyone crowded around him.

"Are you okay, bro?" Luigi asked.

"I'm fine," Mario replied, lightly punching Luigi's shoulder.

"Best cannonball ever!" Daisy cheered.

"Solid ten," Rosalina added with a wink.

"That was pretty impressive," Peach admitted. The "rainfall" soon came to a halt. She then faced the crowd and said, "Alright, everyone! Now, who wants cake?"

Some more Toads rolled in a giant 5 tier vanilla cake covered in strawberries, cherries, and gummy candies in the shape of stars. Everybody was served a slice, and the music was turned back on, allowing everyone to eat, chat, and dance the night away.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
